La Luz en tu corazón
by IsabelCordy
Summary: Kagome es sucuestrada e Inuyasha tiene que rescatarla, pero para salvarla tiene que amarla. Cap 3 arriba
1. Secuestro

**LA LUZ EN TU CORAZÓN**

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estaban enfrascados en una pelea, uno frente al otro con sus espadas desenvainadas, mirándose a los ojos para saber quién iba a dar el siguiente golpe. Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que la espada de su hermano podía causarle gran daño a Tessaiga si no tenía cuidado. El lugar era un campo abierto desértico a excepción de los espectadores como Kagome, Sango, Niroku, Shippou y Jaken quienes seguían la pelea para saber quién iba a ganar.

Por alguna razón se habían encontrado con Sesshoumaru y Jaken en esa zona mientras buscaban a Naraku, Inuyasha no se hizo esperar y desvainó a Tessaiga mientras le pedía una explicación a su hermano sobre que hacía ahí. Sesshoumaru como era su costumbre no le contesto y también desenvainó a su espada, quería probar el nuevo poder de Tessaiga y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, pero en todo el combate Inuyasha no lanzó el ataque que el Youkai deseaba probar y por eso seguía atacando a Inuyasha.

El sonido del viento azotando a los árboles que los rodeaba era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, el río también se había callado como deseando escuchar todo lo que sucedía en la pelea. Las energías que emanaba de los dos hermanos chocaban continuamente entre sí.

Inuyasha se hartó de esperar y comenzó el ataque, ahora si estaba seguro de poder repetir la técnica de hoja de Diamante que había utilizado en la tumba de su padre. El ataque fue demasiado poderoso y a pesar que Sesshoumaru pudo controlarlo varios diamantes penetraron su defensa y uno de estos se incrustó en su pecho. Si él hubiese seguido ahí quizás todo el ataque hubiese acabado con Sesshoumaru, pero antes que Inuyasha se acercara para terminar lo terminado su hermano desapareció en medio de una luz azul, cegando por unos minutos a Inuyasha.

Maldición – dijo después de recuperar la vista y ver que Sesshoumaru no estaba

Amito no me abandone – gritó Jaken mientras se internaba en el bosque

Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha – le preguntó Kagome cuando se acercó a él

- Sí

Kagome se dio cuenta que mentía al notar la herida profunda que tenía en el brazo y unos rasguños menores – tendremos que buscar un lugar donde curarte

Yo me encargo de eso – se ofreció Miroku

Kagome estaba desinfectando la herida de Inuyasha mientras él trataba de comer

Quédate quieto – le reclamó

Tengo hambre – se quejó ya que los demás estaban cenando mientras él y Kagome eran los únicos que no

- Ya casi termino, Inuyasha, no me obligues a usar el hechizo

Inuyasha se quedo quieto y Shippou se rió de él llamándolo perrito dócil. Como es lógico, el hanyou se molestó y trató de cogerlo por lo que Kagome usó sus palabras mágicas e Inuyasha se quedó quieto mientras ella terminaba de curar sus heridas.

EL monje Miroku había convencido a un terrateniente que su palacio podía estar en peligro (gracias a su fiel mapache) y por eso era necesario que contratara de sus servicios y de sus ayudantes para protegerlos de cualquier espíritu maligno que ronde cerca. El terrateniente asustado les pagó una gran cantidad de dinero y les cedió las dos mejores habitaciones de su palacio y entrenamiento asegurado para la cena. Unas agraciadas jovencitas bailaban al compás de la música y con la mirada atenta del monje Miroku quien no se perdía ni uno de sus movimientos haciendo que Sango se molestara cada vez más. Al final de la cena, el monje les hizo su pregunta favorita a las bailarinas, quienes rieron tímidamente por el atrevimiento de Miroku mientras que él se ganó un buen golpe de Sango quien salió molesta luego y con las miradas de desaprobación de Kagome y Shippou mientras que Inuyasha devoraba lo que podía ya que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippou compartían una habitación mientras que Kagome y Sango la que estaba al costado. No tardaron mucho en dormir, en especial Inuyasha ya que la pelea con su hermano lo había dejado agotado.

Casi al amanecer una mujer de cabellos rojos y corto, con una vestimenta negra y una espada en la espalda y un estuche de dagas en el costado izquierdo ingreso a la habitación de los chicos sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos. Divisó a Tessaiga apoyada en la pared cerca de Inuyasha, avanzó hacia ella y quiso cogerla pero ni bien la tocó la espada lanzó algunos rayos haciéndola desistir inmediatamente, Shippou se despertó al escuchar el ruido pero la mujer lanzó un extraño polvo azulino en toda la habitación y Shippou volvió a caer dormido.

¡Monje Miroku! – Sango trataba de despertarlo sacudiéndolo – Monje – lo golpeó al sentir las manos libidinosas de Miroku en su trasero – buenos días.

Kagome también había tardado en despertar a Inuyasha y Shippou quienes aún trataban de dormir

Es extraño – les dijo Kagome después de todos ya se habían levantado – los guardias también estaban dormidos, pero nadie ha sido asesinado ni secuestrado, ni tampoco nada falta

Tuve un sueño extraño – dijo Shippou mientras se frotaba los ojos – soñé que había una chica junto a Inuyasha y no era Kagome

¡Inuyasha! – Le gritó molesta Kagome - ¡Abajo!

- No hice nada malo

- ¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo!

Inuyasha comenzó a hacer un hoyo en el piso

Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que el terrateniente nos haga pagar las refacciones del suelo – les dijo Miroku al ver que Inuyasha ya lo había rajado

Así volvieron a su viaje con un poco más de equipaje ya que el monje Miroku había decidido llevarse algunos recuerdos de la casa del terrateniente en una carreta para vender en la siguiente aldea.

No pienso detenerme en la siguiente aldea – dijo molesto Inuyasha mientras miraba molesto a Shippou quien estaba sentado en la falda de Kagome quien seguía molesta con él por el sueño del pequeño.

Decidieron acampar cerca de un río para almorzar, el enfado de Kagome ya se había disipado un poco y estaba buscando agua para hervirla y así preparar un poco de té que había llevado. Pero cuando se disponía a prende su hervidor de agua, Jaken y una mujer se aparecieron frente ella haciéndola gritar y atrayendo la atención de todos.

Es la mujer de mis sueños – gritó Shippou poniéndose delante de Kagome

Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga - ¿Quién eres?

Así que tu eres Inuyasha – dijo la mujer – Jaken, ya sabes qué hacer

Jaken pasó saliva – sí, Chioko-sama

Inuyasha, te espero – lanzó una flor morada cerca de Kagome que inmediatamente la enredó haciéndola caer, Chioko movió la mano y Kagome voló hacia ella – si quieres que te la regrese viva

¡Inuyasha! – gritó aterrorizada tratando de soltarse, mientras era elevada al lado de Chioko y desaparecía en medio de una luz azul

¡Kagome! – Inuyasha saltó para alcanzarla pero fue en vano y cayó al suelo de rodillas – maldición – gritó golpeando el suelo

Tienen tres días para llegar al monte Chaos – les dijo Jaken temblando – si quieren verla viva – el monje Miroku le lanzó un pergamino en la frente dejándolo paralizado

- ¿Dónde queda ese monte?

- Yo los guiare, libérenme

No te creo – le gritó Shippou

- Se lo prometí a Chioko, para que lleguen a tiempo

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido - ¿a tiempo para qué?

- Para su venganza

- Yo no le hecho nada

- Y yo que sé, ella desea vengarse de ti y de mi amo por eso desea que vayas al monte Chaos

- Y Sesshoumaru te abandonó a tu suerte

- El amo está prisionero en el monte cuando estaba recuperándose de la pelea que tuvieron

- Y porque no atacar a Inuyasha aquí y ahora

- No lo sé, solo sé que los quiere a los dos en el monte en tres días, quizás tiene más ventaja en su territorio. Libérenme

Miroku lo dudo, pero con la aprobación de Inuyasha lo hizo. Jaken al sentirse libre se levantó y cogió su báculo y les dio la espalda, Inuyasha creyó que se iba a escapar y estaba listo para atraparlo, pero Jaken se volteó hacia ellos y les señaló un monte muy lejano.

- Ese es el monte Chaos, si viajamos inmediatamente podremos llegar en tres días

Inuyasha recogió la mochila de Kagome; Miroku, Sango y Shippou montaron en Kirara y comenzaron el viaje, pero tuvieron que detenerse unos metros más allá ya que Jaken se demoraba e Inuyasha tuvo que cargarlo para poder avanzar más rápido. Ya en la noche decidieron descansar para poder recuperar energías. Miroku prendió el fuego mientras que todos se acomodaban alrededor de él, Shippou comenzó a hurgar en el bolso de Kagome en busca de comida, pero solo encontró algunas latas y dulces. Por el hambre que sentían decidieron abrir las latas con las garras de Inuyasha y comer sus contenidos, también le dieron una a Jaken.

Kagome estaba sentada en una esquina del cuarto parecido al que había compartido con Sango en casa del terrateniente. No sabía porque había sido secuestrada, al parecer este nuevo enemigo no tenía nada que ver con Naraku, la puerta del cuarto donde ella estaba no tenía seguro pero tenía miedo de aventurarse afuera. Pudo ver que estaba amaneciendo por la ventana, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche por los comportamientos extraños que habían ocurrido. En la noche unas doncellas habían ingresado llevándole algo de comida, pero ella no la había probado, y casi a la medianoche las doncellas habían regresado para llevarse la bandeja y dejarle dos kimonos cerca de la puerta. No entendía el porqué de esos comportamientos, además no había sentido que hayan cerrado la puerta con llave, pero el miedo le impedía dejar el lugar, deseaba preguntarle a las sirvientas quien era dueño de todo eso y porque ella estaba ahí. El sol ya estaba alumbrando en el horizonte y las doncellas regresaron trayéndole el desayuno.

Esperen – les dijo Kagome pero las doncellas no le hicieron caso y se retiraron

Kagome suspiró, se moría de hambre así que no tuvo más remedio que comer lo que le habían traído. Después de una hora, las doncellas regresaron a llevarse la bandeja, Kagome trató de acercarse a ellas pero estas se alejaron inmediatamente y salieron rápidamente.

No podrás tocarlas – le dijo Chioko entrando después que las doncellas salieran

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso no importa, lo que debería importante es que haces aquí

- Inuyasha vendrá a rescatarme

- Eso espero, no me tomado demasiadas molestias por gusto

- ¿Que quieres con Inuyasha?

Venganza – Kagome la miró sorprendida – puedes dejar tu habitación cuando quieres pero no puedes dejar el palacio si no deseas morir – salió de la habitación

Kagome salió detrás de ella pero no la encontró en ningún lado, ni tampoco vio ningún guardia que la estuviese cuidando, así que decidió aventurarse e investigar la zona quizás podría escapar sin ser vista

**Continuará….**

**Mi primer fanfic de In****u****yasha, espero que les guste lo tenía en mente desde hace años**** y casi terminado en un cuaderno que tuve que buscar por dos días**** así estos días lo estuve revisando y corrigiendo para poder terminarlo****Espero que les guste y si es así d****ejen review****please**


	2. La batalla

**LA LUZ EN TU CORAZÓN**

La noche volvió a caer. Inuyasha y compañía no tuvieron más remedio que volver a descansar y prender una fogata. Todos estaban en silencio preocupados por Kagome a excepción de Jaken quien no parecía preocupado ni triste.

Estás seguro que es por aquí – le pregunto Inuyasha como quinceava vez en todo el día

Mañana en la noche llegaremos – le respondió Jaken – espero que Sesshoumaru-sama se encuentre bien

No recuerdo que su padre haya hecho algo en contra Chioko – le dijo Myoga sentado en el hombro de Inuyasha – su padre siempre trato bien a la bruja Nabiki quien era la que la cuidaba desde pequeña

Y sus padres – pregunto Sango

- Creo que la abandonaron, la bruja Nabiki la cuidó y tomó como aprendiz junto con una niña de la aldea cercana

Tú no sabes nada – le pregunto Inuyasha a Jaken

- Ella dijo que padre del amito había asesinado a los suyos y que era hora de venganza. Por eso los quiere reunidos al amito y a ti, aunque el amito podría vencerla sin ayuda de nadie

Kagome estaba mirando las estrellas, ya era la segunda noche que pasaba en ese castillo y no había visto ningún guardia en todo el palacio ni estaba siendo vigilada por si escapaba o no. Pero no podía escapar, el palacio está rodeado por un campo de fuerza que impedía la salida o entrada por lo que pudo observar Kagome ya que miles de Youkais estaban afuera del campo tratando de romperlo. Ella suspiro de resignación, de nada servía que se haya recorrido todo el palacio ya que no había posibilidad de escapar además no había visto ninguna sirvienta para saber por lo menos donde se encontraba. Kagome se hecho en el piso de madera para observar mejor el cielo pero una niña le tapaba la vista.

Chioko-sama dijo que tú eras su invitada hasta mañana – le dijo sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado

Kagome se quedó observándola, ella conocía a la niña y sabía de dónde, pero como era posible que ella también estuviese ahí ¿acaso también era una prisionera como ella? No, había mostrado respeto por Chioko o era miedo - ¿Rin? – La niña la miro sonriéndole - ¿en dónde estamos?

- En el monte Chaos, palacio de Chioko-sama hasta que nos vayamos

Tenía que arriesgarse - ¿Y sesshoumaru?

- Sesshoumaru-sama está descansando, nunca lo había visto dormir tanto, pero Chioko-sama dice que mañana despertara

Kagome quería seguir preguntándole ya que era la única que parecía tener las respuestas a sus incógnitas, pero Rin ya se estaba durmiendo así que Kagome no tuvo más remedio que cargarla y llevarla a su habitación, solo que había un pequeño problema con el que ella no había contado, no sabía cuál era la habitación de la niña.

Estaba atardeciendo y ya habían llegado a las faldas del Monte Chaos. Era sorprendente la cantidad de youkais que estaban concentrados en la cima, tapando totalmente la vista del palacio. Inuyasha desenvaino a Tessaiga y con Kaze No Kizu comenzó a disminuir la cantidad de youkais. Sango y Miroku también atacaron mientras que Shippou y Kirara se quedaban relegados. Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima, encontraron el campo de fuerza. Miroku lanzó una piedra pero no traspasó y solo lanzó algunas chispas. No tenían mucho tiempo para pensar ya que la cantidad de youkais aumentaba rápidamente e iban atacarlos. Por suerte, antes que los demonios llegaran, Shippou tropezó con una roca cuando estaba retrocediendo y atravesó el campo sin ningún problema. Inuyasha y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos pero lo siguieron inmediatamente. Ninguno sufrió ningún rasguño ni quemadura al cruzar el campo y por suerte también los protegió de los miles de youkais que estaban detrás de ellos ya que no pudieron ingresar y se chocaron con el campo por lo que lo comenzaron a rodear el campo. En ese momento Inuyasha y compañía notaron que Jaken ya no se encontraba con ellos, el hanyou espero y creyó que había huido al ver la cantidad de youkais que los perseguía, se volteó y junto con sus amigos comenzaron el camino hacia el palacio.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del palacio vieron que un youkai salía volando de él y atravesaba el campo de fuerza formándose una burbuja alrededor del youkai para que los de afuera no le hicieran daño. Las puertas del palacio se abrieron dejando entrar a Inuyasha. Chioko estaba parada en medio del patio con su espada desenvainada. Inuyasha buscó a Kagome con la vista y la encontró sentada en la entrada de la casa vestida con un kimono azul. Inuyasha trató de ir hacia ella pero un campo de fuerza la rodeaba y lo rechazó inmediatamente expulsándolo lejos. Chioko rió y todos desenvainaron sus armas

- Esta pelea solo incumbe a Inuyasha y a mí, si quieres recuperar a tu mujer debes vencerme primero, debes matarme o lo contrario ella morirá

Inuyasha no esperó a que ella terminara de hablar y la atacó inmediatamente con tessaiga, Chioko se defendió a último momento deteniendo el ataque con su espada. Le sonrió y lo lanzó pero Inuyasha se detuvo en el aire y volvió al ataque solo que esta vez Chioko esquivaba todos sus ataques sin que este pudiera hacer algo.

Llegó el turno de Chioko, ella comenzó a correr alrededor de Inuyasha, desenvainó sus dagas y una por una las lanzo al hanyou, él trataba de protegerse pero la rapidez y precisión de Chioko eran asombrosas y algunas dagas llegaban a herirlo de seriedad, teniendo que sacarse una del hombro

- No vas a matarme con esos juguetes

- Quien quiere matarte, me estoy divirtiendo

Sango ni Miroku se habían metido en la pelea, pero trataban de destruir el campo de fuerza que aprisionaba a Kagome ya que al parecer ella deseaba decirles algo pero no podían escucharla. La batalla siguió su curso, las dagas que Chioko le había lanzado a Inuyasha ya habían regresado a su estuche y ella estaba volviendo a usar la espada y con ella detenía todo los ataques de Inuyasha lo que le impedía devolverle los ataques y la hacía replegarse ya que él le ganaba en fuerza. Chioko trató de darse un poco más de espacio para volver a atacar con sus dagas pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió persiguiéndola con tessaiga y herirla en la mano haciendo que ella soltara su espada

- Te rindes

Nunca – le gritó – la quieres viva tendrás que matarme

Inuyasha retrocedió para darle tiempo para que ella recogiera su espada – ¿Por qué me odias?

Chioko sacó tres dagas de su estuche y se rió ante la pregunta del hanyou – eres un tonto, Inuyasha, aún no descubres la verdad, acaso ves a Sesshoumaru-sama peleando a tu lado

Esto molestó a Inuyasha, él había creído en las palabras de Jaken y aunque no había venido a rescatar a su hermano esperaba un poco de su ayuda. Chioko volvió al ataque, lanzó las tres dagas a las piernas de Inuyasha, pero él supo esquivarlas ya que sus heridas eran menores, Chioko recogió su espada con su mano izquierda y volvió a atacar a Inuyasha quien retrocedió y utilizó Kaze No Kizu antes que ella llegara a él. El ataque la golpeó directamente, Chioko trató de detenerlo con su espada, pero nada pudo hacer y fue lanzada unos metros más allá. Inmediatamente Chioko tocó el suelo, el campo de fuerza que impedía que alguien se acercara a Kagome se destruyó y ella cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sango quien trató de despertarla pero no pudo.

Kagome – la llamó preocupado Inuyasha sin notar que el cuerpo de Chioko estaba brillando mientras se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo

El Monje Miroku trató de hallar el pulso de Kagome pero no lo encontró, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella pero no escuchó a su corazón latir. Sango lloró desesperada tratando de despertar a su amiga, como era posible que estuviese muerta si hace unos segundos estaban luchando para destruir el campo de fuerza, acaso todo había sido una ilusión por parte de Chioko. Shippou se había abrazado al cuello de Kagome y trataba de hablarle para que se levante. Inuyasha se había sentado al lado de ella, consternado y en shock, había peleado por nada, había ido a rescatarla y había fallado, le había fallado.

Fue entonces que el campo de fuerza que protegía todo el palacio también desapareció, dejando entrar todos los youkais que estaban afuera. Inuyasha se levantó para defender a sus amigos y el cuerpo de Kagome, no iba permitir que nada le pasara a ella, de alguna forma sabía que aún había esperanza, no podía perder a la mujer que amaba. Los demonios no los tomaron en cuenta, fueron directamente al cuerpo de Chioko que aún seguía brillando pero con menos intensidad, pero antes que alguno de ellos la tocaran, Sesshoumaru apareció y los eliminó de un solo ataque. Jaken y Rin bajaron del lomo de Ah-Un y se acercaron al cuerpo de Chioko, Rin la sacudió pero ella tampoco se movía. Sesshoumaru desenvainó a Tenseiga, pero antes que hiciera algún movimiento, Chioko se movió aún seguía viva pero demasiado débil, susurró algo que al parecer solo Sesshoumaru entendió. El youkai comenzó a acercarse a Inuyasha y sus amigos quienes lo miraban con miedo y odio, Sango se levanto y preparó su boomerang para atacar no iba a dejar que lastimaran el cuerpo de su amiga. Pero Inuyasha se les adelantó y atacó a su hermano mayor con tessaiga quien lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, sorprendiendo al hanyou y no pudiendo evitar que Sesshoumaru lo lance lejos. Sango también iba a atacar, pero notó que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha solo tenía a tenseiga en la mano. Era posible que él la pudiera revivir pero porque él lo haría, estas preguntas la dejaron inmóvil dándole el camino libre a Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha regresó donde se hermano dispuesto para atacarlo, pero Miroku lo detuvo

Quítate, Miroku – le reclamó

- Espérate, Inuyasha, mira lo que desea hacer

Inuyasha vio que su hermano solo tenía a tenseiga en la mano, pero porque Sesshoumaru reviviría a Kagome si no era nada de él, es más era todo lo contrario, Kagome lo era todo para él. Sesshoumaru levantó a tenseiga al cielo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento ya que el cuerpo de Kagome se comenzó a mover y recuperar el color en sus mejillas. Shippou se levantó de su lado para observarla mejor mientras Sesshoumaru guardó su espada.

Gracias – le dijo su hermano

No seas idiota, yo no hecho nada – le dijo dándole la espalda y retirándose

- Entonces como…

- La próxima vez cuida mejor a tu mujer

Dicho esto Sesshoumaru dirigió su mirada a Chioko quien volvía a brillar en una luz de color roja más intensa que la primera por varios minutos para luego caer al suelo. Rin la abrazó inmediatamente, Chioko se separó de ella y se levantó para mirarse mejor. Inuyasha pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano mientras iba a reunirse con ella.

Kagome se levantó del suelo ayudada por Sango y Miroku quienes la veían con felicidad y asombro, no entendían como este milagro podía haber pasado, las lágrimas de tristeza se convertían en felicidad. Inuyasha la abrazó ni bien ella estuvo de pie y Kagome lo recibió llena de alegría ahora sabía que su hanyou sentía lo mismo que ella por el gracias a Chioko.

**Continuará….**

**He aquí el segundo capítulo. Si el fanfic es cortísimo solo consta de tres capítulos y el siguiente es el último ****ósea**** la explicación de todo lo que sucedió en el campo de batalla, porque yo no sé ustedes pero esto ya se me hizo una bola ya que no se supone que Chioko es su enemiga entonces como ayudó a Kagome y porque su cuerpo estuvo brillando, como se dice por acá esto parece gato encerrado y en el próximo capítulo se sabe todo. Espero que les guste y si es así dejen review, please**


	3. gracias Chioko

**LA LUZ EN TU CORAZÓN**

_K__a__gome estaba buscando a Rin, las dos estaban jugando a las escondidas__ desde hace un buen rato y a Kagome le tocaba contar y a la niña esconderse y por lo visto lo había hecho muy bien ya que ella levaba media hora buscándola y ni rastros de la niña. Kagome __se decidió por tomar un descanso quizás se había metido en uno de los tantos cuartos que había__ y eso que ya llevaba revisando como cinco. Se echó al suelo a pensar que si no fuera que no podía dejar el palacio y que sus amigos no estaban ahí, este rapto parecía un merecido descanso a la búsqueda de la piedra de shikon__ y Naraku. El cielo estaba despejado y si no fuera por los youkai que estaban afuera tratando de destruir el campo de fuerza que los protegía, ella hubiera ido a recoger algunas plantas medicinales para ella y su abuelo, se habían vuelto muy útiles en la casa._

_Kagome hubiera seguido meditando si no hubiera sido por las voces que escuch__ó__ en la habitación que estaba cerca a donde estaba ella. Se levantó cuidadosa y se acercó más para escuchar mejor, ya había reconocido las dos voces__, pero no lo creía posible_

_- y cuando viene_

_- hoy en la noche, pero no te preocupes antes que él llegué tu, Rin y Jaken irán al bosque_

_- En ese cuerpo no podrás pelear con él_

_- Yo tengo mis recursos. Te estás preocupando por mí_

_- No digas tonterías, __cuánto__ tiempo piensas quedarte ahí_

_Kagome escuchó la risa de Chioko – hasta que puedas moverte, estoy __cómoda__ aquí_

_No estás buscándome – le reclamó la niña detrás de ella asustándola_

_Chioko salió de la habitación – justo la persona que necesitaba ver. Rin ve a jugar con Ah-Un qué tengo que hablar con Kagome – la niña aceptó inmediatamente y las dejó solas – no deberías escuchar las conversaciones privadas. Sígueme_

_Kagome dudó, pero no sintió que su vida corriera peligro así que decidió seguirla. Chioko la guió hasta la sala__ y se sentó en la mesa invitando luego a Kagome a que se sentara al frente de ella._

_Tu hanyou viene hoy en la noche – le dijo con naturalidad__. Kagome la miró sorprendida por lo que le dijo y como lo dijo, y al hacerlo notó que las marcas que tenía en el rostro habían desaparecido al igual que el color rojizo de su cabello estaba desapareciendo para caer en un color castaño casi negro con todo esto parecía más una humana que una youkai – parece que lo has notado – le dijo Chioko con una sonrisa amarga – hoy sabremos cuán importante eres para ese hanyou_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Una doncella ingresó y dejó dos vasos en la mesa, uno al lado de cada una, y luego se retiró. Chioko sacó una daga de su estuche y se cortó el pulgar, lo apretó encima de su vaso hasta que este sangró y lo repitió en el vaso de Kagome, luego cogió la mano de la humana e hizo lo mismo en su dedo y en los vasos._

_- Bebe – Kagome aún se sobaba la herida que Chioko le había hecho – bebe, no deseas saber cuán importante eres para Inuyasha_

_- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver?_

_- haremos un trato, tú me ayudarás a romper una maldición y yo te ayudaré a saber cuán importante eres para el hanyou Inuyasha_

_- Para odiar tanto a un hanyou __tú__ eres igual a Inuyasha_

_Chioko se levantó furiosa – yo no soy una hanyou, yo soy una youkai__. Esto es una estúpida maldición que una bruja traidora me hizo por ser mejor que ella, no tienes idea lo que es ser perseguida por demonios cada vez que esto sucede_

_Kagome la miró un poco apenada – no sabía, lo siento_

_- No necesito tu lastima con ella no puedo hacer nada, necesito de tu ayuda para romper esta maldición_

_- y como puedo ayudarte, solo soy la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa_

_- Y eso es mucho, tu espíritu es muy fuerte y con esta poción puedo utilizarlo_

_- Como que utilizarlo, yo no quiero morir_

_- Tu espíritu es fuerte no lo harás_

_Kagome dudó – que tengo que hacer_

_Nada, solo tomarte la poción después yo haré todo __–__tomo aliento – en la pelea con Inuyasha deb__o__ perder la vida para que Seshoumaru se recupere del todo_

_Kagome la miró sorprendida – pero si tu mueres como vas a romper la maldición – estaba sorprendida que ella estuviese dispuesta a morir por alguien_

_Ahí es cuando entras t__ú__ – le explicó __–__cuando Inuyasha me maté, Se__s__shoumaru recuperara la energía que perdió cuando peleo con él, se recuperara totalmente e Inuyasha me habrá asesinado en este cuerpo, pero __como me voy a atar a tu alma, el amor de ese hanyou te hará revivir, reviviéndome a __mí__ también_

_El corazón de kagome se encogió – y que pasa si __él__ no me ama – ese era su temor más grande_

_Te ama en eso no hay duda – le dijo – además si no lo hace, Se__s__shouma__ru puede revivirte con tenseiga_

_Kagome miró su vaso, que pasaba si descubría que Inuyasha no la amaba, podría regresar otra vez a esa época o el dolor se lo impediría, ya antes había hecho la promesa de acompañarlo como amiga, pero volverlo a saber y volver a repetir ese dolor en su corazón no estaba muy segura de soportarlo otra vez. Chioko la miraba entre ansiosa y aburrida por su__ falta de seguridad. Quizás ya era hora de saber la verdad, si después de todo __lo que había pasado junto con él, no lo había hecho sentir nada por ella entonces todas __sus__ esperanzas morirían esa misma noche._

_- De acuerdo_

_Chioko le sonrió y levantó su vaso – salud – se lo bebió de un sorbo y Kagome la imitó_

Dicho esto Sesshoumaru dirigió su mirada a Chioko quien volvía a brillar en una luz de color roja más intensa que la primera por varios minutos para luego caer al suelo. Rin la abrazó inmediatamente, Chioko se separó de ella y se levantó para mirarse mejor. Inuyasha pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano mientras iba a reunirse con ella.

Kagome se levantó del suelo ayudada por Sango y Miroku quienes la veían con felicidad y asombro, no entendían como este milagro podía haber pasado, las lágrimas de tristeza se convertían en felicidad. Inuyasha la abrazó ni bien ella estuvo de pie y Kagome lo recibió llena de alegría ahora sabía que su hanyou sentía lo mismo que ella, gracias a Chioko.

Chioko avanzó hacia Sesshoumaru y dio una vuelta en su sitio para que el la apreciara mejor. Kagome la miro muy feliz, ella saltaba y corría alrededor del youkai para probar sus poderes, decidió ir a agradecerle, pero Inuyasha no la quiso soltar, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue donde Chioko, la youkai se alejó un poco de ella, pero le sonrió y la esquivó para llegar más cerca del hanyou quien retrocedió al tenerla muy cerca

- Nuestra pelea aún no termina, ya recupere mi cuerpo y tú estás en desventaja

Cuando quieras – Inuyasha desenvainó a tessaiga listo para la pelea

Chioko materializó un látigo que salía de la punta de sus dedos medios de la mano izquierda y se paró lista para la batalla

- Chioko-sama, ya nos vamos

Chioko volteó al ver que Sesshoumaru y Ah-Un estaban ya en el aire – espérame – gritó y pareciera que Seshoumaru bajo su velocidad hasta que ella llegara con ellos – tienes suerte de tener un hermano bondadoso, Inuyasha – y desapareció

Inuyasha iba a utilizar el Kaze No Kizu para detenerlos, pero Kagome lo besó deteniéndolo para que Chioko y Sesshoumaru pudieran escapar, Inuyasha se sorprendió por el beso pero no lo rechazó, es mas bajo la espada para corresponder mejor el beso. Miroku y Sango los miraron sorprendidos y se llevaron a Shippou para darles un poco de privacidad a la pareja. Las sonrisas estaban dibujadas en el rostro de sus amigos.

Algún día tendrás que explicarme que sucedió ahí – le dijo Inuyasha mientras volaban montados en el lomo de Kirara y Kagome estaba apoyada en él descansando

**Continuará….**

**He aquí el último ósea la explicación de todo lo que sucedió en el campo de batalla. Espero que ****les haya gustado, no soy muy buena escribiendo fics románticos pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, ****así ****que ****dejen review, please.**


End file.
